the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
The witches are three old magical women who feed on youth. They were apparently all sisters. History Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In "The Desert," Adam, Mira, and Kai discover some caves under the pyramid while fleeing from Toros. They walk through the caves for some time before they encounter a kitchen with a woman inside humming to herself while boiling soup and baking cookies. The three friends announce their presence and are welcomed in with generous hospitality. They indulge in some soup while asking the woman questions about where they are, to which she offers vague responses. Upon hearing that Kai distrusts her, the woman reverts into her natural witch form and attacks Kai. She begins to suck out his "sweet young breath," until Adam strikes her from behind, and she falls unconscious. The three friends run toward the exit, but before they can escape, a second young woman, identical to the first, enters carrying an ambrosia salad and cheerfully offering to share it. Upon noticing the first witch on the floor, the second reverts to natural witch form and attacks Mira. Adam struggles with the witch for a moment before Kai knocks her unconscious. They help Mira up and start towards the exit, but the witch chases after them. Adam hits her with a large bone, causing her to fall backwards into the oven where she is baked to death. The three friends run out into the dark caves and encounter a third witch. They see an opening in the cave and run outside. The witch cannot follow them because the sunlight burns her skin. Adam, Mira, and Kai encounter the witches once more in "Colrath." The witches glitch in and out of existence. Physiology The witches seen can assume one of two forms: a beautiful, youthful form and a crone-like form. In their youthful form, the witches look quite beautiful. They have light skin and blonde hair worn in beehive style. They wear a coral pink dress with a matching bow in their hair, a white apron, and red high-heeled shoes. They have the overall appearance of a 1950s housewife. In their more decrepit form, the witches have leathery green skin, piercing yellow eyes, pointed ears, and disheveled white hair. Even their dresses look older and more tattered in their witchly form. Powers and Abilities 's life force.]] *'Life-Force Absorption:' The witches could absorb the breath from children. *'Wall Crawling:' The witches could cling and climb on ceilings and walls. *'Flight:' The witches were shown to be capable of flight, similar to Vanessa. Weaknesses *'Extreme Heat:' Seemingly, one of the witches is killed when thrown into a heated oven (letting out a purple colored steam), as in the fairy tale "Hansel and Gretel." *'Sunlight:' The witches apparently catch fire and burn in direct sunlight, as seen when one of the witch's arm had quickly caught fire and burned when she reached her hand into the sun. For some unknown reason, the flame that envelopes the witch is colored purple. Trivia *The Witches were all voiced by Kathleen Barr. *In "The Desert," Kai made mention of witches coming in groups of three, an obvious reference to the Three Witches. Gallery Woman and Mira.png Woman Dusting.png Woman and Kai.png Woman Baking Cookies.png Woman Transformation.png Witch Reaching.png Witch Boo.png Witch Crawl.png Witch Attack.png Witch Trio.png Flying Witches.png External Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Species